


Destiny (Glitra)

by Mar_Marko



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Destiny, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_Marko/pseuds/Mar_Marko
Summary: Made with a translator, the original story is in Spanish
Relationships: Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

I wake up excited, today is the big day, at last I am 18 years old and I will know who is my soul mate, it is only one event every 10 years and only if you’re 18 and you’ve met that person will the red thread be seen between the two

I’m so excited, a part of me knows it will be Bow, we’ve been together many years, I can’t wait for it to be the appointed time to check it

My mother has always told me about that special bond between two people and how beautiful it is, I always thought it was very romantic

-Glimmer! - Adora calls me entering my room in a hurry, it takes a few seconds to catch her breath - the hordians are attacking a village

-Damn it! - I complain while I run with her to where Bow is, I release a sigh before transporting all three of us to the forest

We hastened to arrive in time to see how the hordian troops destroy everything in their path, did it have to be today?

We attack the nearest ones, knocking them down easily until we get to where the main ones are

-If you think you are very good to have only come three - I hear that mocking tone that irritates me too much and I look up meeting with Catra, Scorpia and Lonnie

-We won’t let you win! - says She-ra very angry and Catra smiles mockingly before rushing to attack her, Bow fights with Lonnie while I get to be against Scorpia

It is easier than expected to dodge her attacks, I dedicate myself to attack her until the specific moment arrives, there is a strange golden light covering everything, I back to be next to Adora and Bow, I see the confusion in the face of the hordians for a few seconds

-Ah! True, today is your soul mate event - mentions Catra and Lonnie nodding with a grimace of annoyance

-Do you know? - question Adora with surprise, and I remember that this morning we had to explain everything about what happened 

-It’s general culture - responds Lonnie and I see Adora embarrassed a little while she mutters something like "where was she when they talked about it?"

-Well, we don’t have to stop fighting - says Catra mockingly putting herself in the attack position, we do the same by preparing to attack when Catra stops on her pinky appears a red thread and joins the end of another 

The silence is brutal as Catra looks at her hands in amazement before she looks up, I swallow forcefully looking at my hands, seeing the red thread on my pinkie, I turn my gaze to Bow but he doesn’t have one, my thread is attached to Catra’s

Before I can say anything Catra runs away, Scorpia follows her while Lonnie stays commanding the troops, Bow and Adora talk to me but I don’t hear them, before I can think of anything I transport to Bright Moon, I feel so exhausted because Bow and Adora came with me, I fall to the floor to see the thread on my pinkie still in shock

-What is it? - I hear my mother’s worried voice as she approaches, looked up to see her, she bends down and puts her hand on my shoulder giving me a slight smile before noticing the thread on my little finger, her look turns to Bow before showing confusion, looks back at me - Who is it? 

I don’t answer, I just hold on to her for some comfort, I feel her caress my back

-It’s Catra - I can say after a few minutes in silence, I feel my mother tense

-Captain of the Horde? - Question and I just confirm shaking my head

Catra POV

I rush into Shadow Weaver’s cell ignoring Scorpia’s calls, Shadow raises his head looking at me indifferently, raising my hand pointing to the thread

-Tell me there’s a way to break it 

-No, it is something that will last your whole life, the truth I thought you would be happy that your predestined partner is Adora

-It’s not her - groan softly running my hands across my face in frustration, I hear the laughter of Shadow Weaver 

-Don’t lie to me 

-I don’t - I say desperately, she analyzes me before opening her eyes with surprise 

-Who is it? 

-Sparkles

-Who?

-The princess... - I say hesitating while closing my eyes trying to remember her name - Glimmer! That princess is my predestined partner 

I notice the surprise in Shadow Weaver but before she says anything, I hear as I said it repeats, I look back meeting the little demon of Hordak that recorded my words, leaves quickly to the seconds 

-I think you’re in trouble, depends how I take the news Hordak - I hear Shadow say so I let out a gasp - anyway, the bond can’t be broken in any way, you’ll have to live with that

-Shit - I complain and the seconds a very nervous Scorpia appears 

-Hordak wants to talk to you - she says with some fear and I leave the cell of Shadow Weaver very frustrated, I go to the laboratory of Hordak without much desire 

-I suppose you know why I called you, Captain Catra - says Hordak looking at me seriously as his demon opens its mouth repeating my words - I must admit it’s a shame, you were doing a good job, you will be sent to Beast Island 

-What? 

-I’m not interested in having someone who has such a bond with the enemy, I know that sooner or later will make you take her side so I’d rather get rid of you sooner - he says and at that moment I feel a soldier electrocute me, shit, I didn’t feel it coming, I fall to the ground while two soldiers immobilize me and tie me up, I try to fight but give me a blow strong enough to leave me unconscious


	2. Chapter 2

I didn’t feel much like going to the battlefield since I discovered that Catra is my soul mate but, it’s a responsibility I can’t let go 

The surprising thing was to see Lonnie commanding the troops instead of Catra, although it was almost imperceptible there was sadness in his gaze 

I was relieved that Catra was avoiding me but, part of me, I was hurt by it

-Soul mates stink - I say looking out the window with fatigue, it was really exhausting, my mind did not stop thinking about Catra and the fact that we were destined, it really seemed to me a bad joke 

Things with Bow and Adora were a little awkward, I knew Bow also believed that we could be soul mates and Adora... I think she was in love with Catra and deep down she also believed that she was her soul mate, I noticed it when the time came, her gaze was fixed on Catra 

The news reached the princesses, Spinerella and Netossa showed their support while the others seemed too surprised, they thought that would affect me at the time of fighting but, Catra did not appear on the battlefield

That fact affected me more than I wanted, I understand why my mother told me that the distance was very painful, although I was not happy with the idea of being with Catra, it hurt not to see her, seriously that soul mates suck, I had only one month without seeing Catra and I felt bad

-We must go to Salineas - I listen and I turn to see Bow before agreeing 

-Tell me we’re not going with Sea Hawk 

-He’s the only captain we know - he says and I make a annoying sound, I don’t feel like hearing him sing the whole trip and well, Mermista won’t be at all happy either

The trip is damn stressful with everything Sea Hawk says, it’s obvious that he made up 90% of his stories even though Bow still looks at him with admiration

Upon arrival we heard Mermista’s claims to bring Sea Hawk before helping her with the Salineas barrier 

After a long time, Shera manages to finish it and Mermista decides to go with us, the good thing is that she controls Sea Hawk so we don’t hear his songs or his stories

As some metal arrives on the coast it catches our attention, we approach and notice that it is a ship like the Horde or at least it looks 

We’re about to go when we see Scorpia and Entrapta show up with more metal stuff, Entrapta talks excited while Scorpia listens to her with a face of doubt

We go out to meet her immediately to stop them from whatever they’re trying to do, Scorpia gets in front of Entrapta in defense mode while she sits on a round robot 

-We won’t let you do whatever you’re planning - says Adora willing to attack even if she’s not turned into She-ra 

-You won’t stop us from saving Catra - says Scorpia with a grunt and I stay still for a few seconds 

-Save her... ? - I ask with doubt and a little fear 

-They sent her to Beast Island - says Scorpia with sadness and I see how Adora drops her sword, she seems very horrified with the idea, a bad feeling settles in my chest

-Why? They always told us how horrible that place was 

-Hordak didn’t want Catra to betray him for being your soul mate - says Entrapta looking at me, I feel an annoying tightness in my chest at that - but well, I have to make some adjustments before we leave - she says calmly before heading to the ship, sounds like she uses different tools 

-How long does he send her? - Adora asks 

-Since the day of the event, we had a hard time getting rid of the hordians, we could not take a boat so we can just go to rescue her, I hope she stays alive - says Scorpia very worried

-She is, otherwise Glimmer would be very bad for having lost his bond - says Mermista with total tranquility - would literally be in an unimaginable depression 

-Ready! Go! - shouts Entrapta leaning, Scorpia nods and walks decisively towards the boat, I advanced without being able to avoid it 

-I will go with you - I say quietly and Scorpia just nods, the others just look before joining the mission, Sea Hawk is in charge of directing the boat while the rest of us stay in a very uncomfortable silence 

-So... did you leave the horde? - Bow asks breaking the silence

-Yes, we could not continue there after they will take Catra - says Scorpia and Entrapta agrees completely, something that surprises me slightly, I thought that Entrapta did not care anyone 

We spent the long hours of travel talking about various things, tell us some of the plans the Horde had but, it is very likely that they changed them after they deserted 

-Island in sight - announces Sea Hawk and we can not help being surprised by how it looks, the truth is very imposing, Entrapta seems very excited by the technology that jumps out

We arrived and hesitated a few seconds before getting off the boat, we dedicated ourselves to explore with our eyes around, Entrapta is the first to approach one of the plates

-This place is full of first technology - she says excited, takes out her recorder and walks as she speaks, we follow her with some fear for the imposing island, the fact that this beginning to dusk makes it more creepy 

Various creatures are heard around us, Adora whispers nervously about what they told her in the Horde before we can react, we are surrounded by too many creatures, we gather in a circle as we watch the creatures, Adora transforms into Shera

-This was a terrible idea - I hear that Mermista complains, we defend ourselves from the attacks but, they are too many, it is as if we do not advance, they always come more to occupy the place of those we shoot down

We’re too exhausted and when it looks like we can’t win, a fire attack hits one in specific causing others to flee 

-You always have to attack the leader, these creatures are very curious - a voice says and we turn to meet my father?!


	3. Chapter 3

-H-how is it possible? - I say remarkably surprised at the presence of my father, he looks at me with confusion before opening his eyes with surprise 

-G-Glimmer? - the amazed asks, I do not doubt before throwing myself into his arms and hug him with force

I thought you were dead... 

-No, that day the Horde captured me and instead of killing me I left on this island, I haven’t been able to leave yet - he says hugging me back

We were hugged for a few minutes before we split up, I introduce my friends who are very respectful

-What are you doing here? - questions with noticeably doubt about our presence while collecting the creatures we killed, I open my eyes surprised remembering the reason why we came

-They sent... A friend to this island, didn’t you see her just in case? - I ask with hope, my father thinks a few seconds 

-Do you mean Catra? 

-Yes, where is she? - Scorpia asks immediately very interested, my father scratches the back of his head

-I don't know exactly, we parted this morning as usual, but it is already late so she will probably arrive at our refuge, if she didn't have problems with the creatures - says my father calmly

-Should we stay on this island? - complains Mermista 

-It is recommended, the truth at this time is not a good idea to go around the island, come, I will take you to our refuge - he says and we follow him in silence, we have a little difficulty to follow him and many times he passes through places where there seems to be no road 

We are amazed to see a small empty space surrounded by dense vegetation, apparently the only entrance is where we came, it is very easy to protect this place and at the same time very dangerous because you have nowhere to escape, there is a kind of makeshift shelter with some fabrics, leaves and sticks 

-I will make dinner - says calmly heading to a place where there is a kind of pot on ashes 

-Will we eat that? - question Adores with doubt pointing to the creatures my father picked up, he nods

-It is one of the best options, although if they want there are still bugs that we hunted yesterday - says with a smile and we all make a grimace 

-The creatures are fine - says Bow 

We watch my father cook while we try to talk about something, we try not to raise our voices too much out of fear, the truth when the time comes the food is not so bad, although my father adds some bugs to his plate because they give more flavor according to him

-I believe that Catra will not arrive today - he mentions after several minutes while observing the small portion of sky that is seen - enter the shelter, I will watch 

-Are you sure? - Bow question doubtfully and my father nods with a smile, we look at each other with some hesitation before entering the shelter, we settle down and try to sleep 

After several minutes I can hear the calm breaths of my friends and I know they managed to fall asleep but, I feel too worried to sleep

After long, I sit up knowing I can’t sleep, I leave the shelter and I see my father paying full attention to the surroundings, notice my presence and tilt his head confused 

-Can’t you sleep? - Ask and I sit with a sigh 

-I’m very worried about Catra 

-You don’t have to worry, she’s completely used to fighting creatures 

-But she hasn't been so long here... 

-Well, on this island you learn fast or you die, there are not many more options - she says making a grimace and notes that it upsets me more - I guess you are very good friends for you to worry so much about her 

-No, it's for another reason - I murmur with arms crossed, my father looks at me with curiosity and I sigh knowing that sooner or later he will know it anyway - it is my soul mate...

-What? - Very surprised question - does that mean you are a couple? Wasn’t Catra part of the Horde? 

-We are not a couple and yes, she was part of the Horde, the special day arrived and the hordians attacked, in the middle of the battle the bond appeared, Entrapta told us that was why they banished her to this island - I tell him and my father takes his hand to my face releasing a sigh, seems to be thinking about all the information 

-When did you grow up so much? - asks in a somewhat sad tone - I was absent too many years, trapped on this island 

-We will recover lost time - I say giving him a slight smile while I grab one of his hands, he returns my smile before some sounds alert us, we join waiting until Catra appears, the tightness of my chest disappears completely and before I even think about it, I am hugging her with force, I notice that she is completely tense before relaxing and hugging me with doubt 

-What are you doing here, princess? - Remarkably confused question as I walk away 

-Looking for you, it is obvious - I say without looking at her, while I back, Catra remains silent until my father approaches

-You were too late, problems with the creatures? 

-Yes well, I come across a very annoying creature, losing it was very complicated and difficult, luckily he was distracted by others and left me alone - she says giving a tired sigh

-Go to rest, I will do the guard today - says my father giving him a slight smile, Catra nods and goes to the shelter I notice his surprise to see the rest but, shrugs and enters - you must also rest - says my father and I seat, I give him a little hug before I go to the shelter 

As I enter I notice that Catra is lying a little away from the rest, without having many more options I lie between her and the others, I stand on my side observing the face of Catra, looks different, like since I’ve known her I’ve only seen mockery and anger on her face but now there’s only tranquility, I close my eyes letting myself go in the dream


	4. Chapter 4

When we return from the island I am scolded by my mother, even though my father is back the mission was very dangerous and impulsive, so she forbids me to leave Bright Moon for a couple of weeks 

Catra, Scorpia and Entrapta have been accepted but will be under constant surveillance and cannot leave Bright Moon, as they were still part of the Horde, many times I see them in the garden helping Entrapta with their robots and on several occasions having to fight them before they destroy everything, the truth seems to have fun

As the days go by, Adora approaches the group and doesn’t seem to bother them so they start to share time the 4

They ask us to join me and Bow as containing the robots of Entrapta is a good training against the Horde that has similar robots and do not lie, it is very exhausting 

I am surprised at the ease with which Scorpia and Catra manage to dodge and shoot them down, Entrapta likes to increase the difficulty, seems to have a lot of fun 

The other princesses join the training as the horde has not been attacking I guess Catra, Scorpia and Entrapta were very important somehow, the attacks reduced after they sent Catra to the island of the beasts and now that neither Entrapta nor Scorpia are the attacks have completely reduced although they usually repeat to us that we do not trust in the least and that we prepare for the worst

We train daily and improve a lot, my father sometimes joins the training while my mother watches us constantly from the balcony 

-I have to test the power of this robot to use it in battle - says Entrapta a day when the others still do not arrive, we are only those who live in Bright Moon - Catra... 

-I won't like this - says Catra and holds the shield that passes Entrapta putting herself in front of the robot

-Wouldn’t it be better if I took care of whatever was going to happen? - Adora question with doubt and Entrapta denies with the head, minimizing it importance, Catra is covered with the shield and after a few seconds Entrapta activates the robot, the attack causes the shield to break and Catra ends up crashing against the wall

-Too much power - I hear Entrapta say before she, Adora and Scorpia run towards Catra, I teleport to her side noticing that she is completely unconscious has a big wound in the forehead from which comes more blood than I would like and who knows that other wounds will have for the blow, I feel a strange pressure in the chest very painful 

Without hesitation I teleport with Catra straight to the throne room to seek help, my mother seems somewhat frightened by the wounds, my father loads Catra to her room where he starts doing healing spells while my mother goes straight to the yard very angry and ready to scold Entrapta 

-Will she be all right? - I ask something frightened my father nods

-She is probably unconscious for a few hours but the wounds are not too serious - he tells me with a slight smile trying to calm down without stopping doing the spells 

After a few minutes my father finishes and I go to look for a towel and a bowl of water to clean the dried blood of Catra’s face, my father leaves me while I take care of cleaning it 

Then I just sit on the couch next to the window waiting for her to wake up, I thought I’d leave several times but I just can’t, something inside me stops me

After I do not know how long, I hear Catra release a whimper of pain while trying to get up, I immediately go to her side and force her to lie down 

-I feel my whole body in pain 

-Yes well, magic can heal wounds but I believe that pain is something that remains - I say with doubt something worried - is your head okay? Do you remember what happened? 

-Yes, I think I will not test the power of the robots of Entrapta, before it was not so bad to do it - says with some difficulty and I feel a little better

-I think the only thing you can do now is rest and not make much effort - I say and I see that Catra gives a slight nod, a somewhat uncomfortable silence settles in the room, I think it’s the first time we are alone since I discovered that she was my soul mate, we haven’t talked much, I think we’d rather avoid being alone and talk about it 

Our interactions have always been regarding workouts and when we are with others, sometimes we talk during meals but mostly avoid it 

-Well, rest... I will go to tell the others that you are well - I say something uncomfortable and I teleport to the yard before she answers

-How is Catra? - asks a very worried Scorpia before beginning to say meaningless things about what she should do to help Catra

-She’s fine, well... The best she can be after that attack, she simply must rest - I say and I see the relief in the group 

We train less than other days and at dinnertime, Scorpia and Adora go to Catra’s room to keep her company and help her if she needs it

-You should do that - says Mermista annoying me and I just ignore her


	5. Chapter 5

Catra recovers almost completely after a couple of weeks and returns to training to make up for lost time, we talked a little more but, it is still difficult to accept the fact that a bond unites our lives 

-Glimmer! - I listen to a day of rest and I turn with some fear meeting my aunt Cataspella who greets me very animated 

-I did not expect you to come - I say with some nervousness, my father went to Mystacor to meet his sister, so my aunt did not have to come

-Yes well, I want to spend some time with my brother and my dear niece, I will stay a couple of days in Luna Brillante 

-Oh... That’s great - I say trying to sound lively, my aunt surrounds me with an arm as we walk to the room where she stays tells me many things about her life 

-By the way, I know you’re old enough that the bond appeared in your hand, did it appear? - question with remarkable interest and I nod without looking at her - I knew it! Bow is a good guy so I don’t worry

-It’s not Bow - I say with discomfort, I notice that my aunt takes it as if it were a joke until she notices my seriousness 

-Who is it? - question remarkably astonished and I try to remember if my aunt ever heard about Catra, I do not come to mind at all 

-It’s Catra - I say and I notice the confusion in my aunt’s face, so I let out a sigh - she was... A hordian and well, currently is in Bright Moon 

-Change for you? - my aunt asks a little excited and I just nod I don't want to kill her illusions besides, explaining everything would be very heavy - when will I meet her?

Before I can answer, someone knocks on the door causing my aunt to divert her attention, says a high 'pass' and Catra enters the room

-Here you were - she says looking at me - Queen Angella wants to see you 

I feel a great relief and smiled getting up, I apologize to my aunt to head for the door 

-I hadn't seen you before, nice to meet you I am Cataspella - says my aunt politely and I see Catra doubt a little

-I am Catra - she says with total indifference and my aunt practically jumps from her seat, grabbing her arm in a matter of seconds, I notice Catra very surprised by her action

-We have a lot to talk about - says my aunt with bright eyes, Catra looks at me asking for help but I just smile at her in apology before leaving the room to go see what my mother needs, I find that Bow and Adora are already in the room

-I need you to go to Elberon, they asked for your help - she says after I greet her and I say with excited head, it has always been a nice place - it’s nothing serious, so it won’t be complicated

-Can I take Catra too? - I ask with doubt and I feel my mother make a grimace of doubt, Bow and Adora immediately look at my mother with supplication - we must begin to show that she is on our side, being locked up all the time in Bright Moon won't change that people continue to see her as if she was an enemy 

-Well... But keep an eye on her - she says looking at us with her eyes closed, the three of us celebrate 

-Don’t worry, everything will be fine - says Adora smiling, I can see my mother for nothing convinced so, it’s time to flee before she recants

-See you later - I say and we leave the room quickly, I tell Bow and Adora to go ahead while I go to rescue Catra from my aunt 

When I open the door Catra’s jacket reaches my face I take it off watching my aunt take measurements of Catra while she writes them 

-What are you doing? - I ask with doubt and my aunt looks at me smiling

-I take measures to make him a sweater, although I still think the color, maybe do it the same color as yours to combine - she says and begins to murmur for herself excited while she continues taking measures, Catra looks at me with despair

-I’m sorry but, we have to go on a mission - I say and advanced taking Catra by the arm before teleporting to the corridor, Catra falls to her knees - are you okay? 

-It was a strange sensation - says Catra and she joins with some difficulty to look at me with a slight smile - thank you for saving me, your aunt does talk a lot 

-Yes, that’s her way of being - I say calmly - now come on, Adora and Bow are waiting for us 

-Am I not supposed to leave Bright Moon?

-I convinced my mother to come with us so let’s go - I say smiling while I return her jacket, she walks behind me while she puts it on 

The road to Elberon is quiet, as we get closer I notice nervousness in Catra although neither Bow nor Adora notice it, they go ahead talking about a fight against a group of Hordians 

-Are you okay? - I ask holding Catra’s hand to get her attention she startles slightly and looks at me doubting

-Well, I do not know how they will take my presence in that town, I think there has never been an official statement that I am no longer part of the Horde 

-You’ll be fine, they may be a little scared at first but, we’ll explain the situation - I say smiling slightly, Catra gives me back the smile with some doubt 

-We are here! - announces Bow happy and I feel as Catra grabs me with more force the hand, I caress the back with the thumb looking to calm her a little

Many are frightened and confused to see Catra but, we take care to explain to them that it is no longer part of the Horde and that it has been on the side of the rebels for some time, we dedicate ourselves to helping in what they ask us, although they do not ask anything directly to Catra, she helps in what she can do

They take a few hours to stop being too tense by her presence and then try to be nicer, although there is still coldness in their tone

As is customary in Elberon they make a small party to thank our help and during this, Catra does not release my hand in any moment


	6. Chapter 6

The news that Catra is part of the rebellion spread very quickly among the villages, so people were not too surprised when Catra was with us, my mother had gradually given in completely to Catra being able to leave Bright Moon 

We also spread the news that Scorpia was also in the rebellion, Entrapta only created robots and was never really seen as a member of the Horde

The days are very routine until the appearance of Shadow Weaver in Bright Moon, she is arrested immediately and security is reinforced for her arrival

-Do you really call that a prison? - asks Catra remarkably confused and my mother is sitting on her hands 

-We took cushions from him... 

-That’s not the point, you have to find out what you want - I say suddenly and everyone nod, my father comes in first and performs a true spell to interrogate Shadow Weaver 

She tells us how she got here and that she is dying, Adora is very affected by it while Catra pretends indifference, took her hand with some doubt but she holds me strong 

Shadow guides Adora so she can use her healing powers so she can tell us what’s important about the Horde, after a couple of failures Adora succeeds 

Shadow easily conveys that although Catra was uncovered, Hordak continued to cast her aside, and that with nowhere else to go, she wants to help us defeat him. She then tells us of Hordak’s plan to create a portal to attract the rest of his army and finish conquering Etheria

My mother is surprised that Hordak can have even more soldiers, which Shadow Weaver says the army we couldn’t contain for years was just an "insignificant" force, a fraction of its total power. It’s hard to believe

-We have never talked about other worlds, you just try to scare us - I say something irritated attaching more to Catra, I do not know when I end up being embraced by her

-I gain nothing by lying, the proof is in front of you, Adora crossed an otherworldly portal after Hordak will successfully open it for just a moment - says Shadow Weaver is a very hard thing to believe, but Adora runs out of the room before she can say anything Catra lets me go and goes after Adora, I look at Bow and he looks just as worried

We spent some time not knowing where Catra and Adora went, I worry too much but a part of me is relieved that Catra is with her, as they know each other practically all their lives so, it will be a great support for Adora if everything Shadow Weaver said is true 

When they appear Adora seems very affected while Catra is thoughtful

-We must go to the Crimson Waste, there is the ship of Mara, I... I must find out more about the previous Shera - says Adora barely arrives with us 

-A ship? I sign up - says Entrapta very excited, Scorpia also decides to go, Catra is obviously going to do it even though she says nothing, just look at Bow to know that we are inside the mission 

To leave Bright Moon without my mother knowing it is very difficult for the fact that there are many but once in the woods we relax a little while we walk towards the desert

-Are you okay? - I ask Catra taking advantage that the others are somewhat advanced 

-Yeah, it’s just a... Too much information to assimilate - she says with a tired sigh, naturally our hands are intertwined, I find it surprising how reassuring it can be such a simple action 

Arriving in the desert we have some complications until we arrive at a canteen, where we know Huntara, Adora manages to convince her to be our guide to the center of the Crimson Waste

We walk with some distrust well, except Adora who seems to fully trust Huntara despite her somewhat hostile attitude

At one point I see Entrapta swerve noticeably as he looks at his tablet

-Do not stray - says Huntara upon noticing it, Entrapta looks up confused 

-According to this, the center is in this direction - says Entrapta keeping in place 

-I know the place, the devices are not reliable

-You told us that the main rule of the crimson waste is not to trust anyone - says Entrapta with a smile, Scorpia and Catra immediately advance to be next to Entrapta, there is a tense silence 

Huntara shrugs and keeps moving in the direction that’s right according to her and Adora after hesitating a bit follows her 

-I guess we’ll split up, I don’t trust to leave Adora with Huntara - I say and they nod, Entrapta gives us a small device

-Press it if any emergency arises and we will arrive immediately - tells us and nods concealing the device before following Huntara and Adora while Catra and Scorpia follow Entrapta 

We get to the place where there’s only one big rock, before we can say anything some darts reach us and leave us unconscious in a matter of seconds

Upon awakening it is obvious that hours have passed since everything is darker, we are at the bottom of a deep hole

-This is my fault, I should have followed Entrapta - says Adora with frustration as she passes her hands on her face - Huntara was very cool and looked reliable 

-Don’t worry, we all make mistakes sometimes - says Bow reassuring her while I look in my clothes releasing a sigh of relief when finding the device that Entrapta gave us, I press it and a red light blinks 

-What is that? - Question Adora with doubt

-Entrapta gave it to me, so they can locate us, just wait - I say giving a sigh

-I was very stupid, I should have trusted the technology of Entrapta - laments Adora, we tried to encourage her until we heard several steps, we looked up with doubt and after a few seconds the face of complete strangers peek, We see how they talk to someone before leaving a few minutes 

A rope is thrown, we watch in silence doubting before climbing, when leaving we find many more and in front of them are Catra, Scorpia and Entrapta 

-What the hell is...?

-Then we explain it, anyway, we go to the ship, we already find it - says Catra with calm while the others nod and we walk with the group noticeably confused 

We find Huntara and two others, as we outnumber them we defeat them with ease recovering the sword and the bow, Huntara ends up accepting our ideals and joins the group although she looks with some anger at Catra 

In the ship we discovered that it would be really dangerous if Hordak manages to open a portal 

-You have to go back to Bright Moon and give the warning to go to stop Hordak - says Adora and we all nod, it is somewhat uncomfortable that the group is still with us so I approach Catra

-Can you explain to me what the hell you did? 

-Well, I defeated the "strongest" of the crimson desert and became its leader? , I wouldn’t know exactly - she says calmly and I look at her with surprise 

-Well... At least we have more allies, if you can call them that - I say hesitating and Catra laughs 

-I don’t know very well if they could be considered that way

There’s a quick call to the princesses, in the morning we’ll go to the Horde to stop Hordak, it’s a very risky thing but we don’t have many more options 

I can’t sleep even though I know it’s necessary, I feel too anxious and scared of what’s going to happen tomorrow, I hear a couple of knocks on my door and with some doubt I open it 

\- Are you okay? - Catra asks as soon as she sees me, I notice that she is barely awake - I think it has to do with the tie, I feel your restlessness

-Oh, sorry, I will try to calm down and sleep - I say sorry without knowing very well how to react, it is the first time that the bond is mentioned aloud between us 

Catra stares at me before giving me a sigh, she takes my hand and takes me to her room, which is next to mine, I notice that she has a bed similar to Adora’s, something that does not surprise me 

We lie down and Catra just hugs me, I hold my forehead on her shoulder feeling completely at peace

The next day we prepare before heading to the zone of terror, it is the first time we will attack it directly and not just to recover someone, the road is somewhat tense 

And when we arrive, the fight begins, to break through between the hordians is very difficult, I can see Catra and Scorpia facing Lonnie and two others as they argue, out of nowhere they stop a few seconds before the three turn against the hordians 

-Making allies? - I ask her when she approaches to cover my back 

-Something like that - says Catra attacking several with a whip 

-Where did you get that? - I ask with doubt as she attacked

-I won it yesterday in the confrontation - she says with a slight smile, along with Bow and Adora we started to advance towards the laboratory of Hordak who has a very advanced weapon 

-Just what I needed - says Hordak with a slight smile as he attacks us, we see the structure of the portal but it is almost impossible to approach with the attacks of Hodak

I end up with Bow leaning against the wall very exhausted, Catra and Shera fight until they are knocked down, Adora loses her transformation by releasing her sword 

-This is just what I needed to activate the portal - says Hordak lifting the sword with total peace of mind, Adora grunts

We watch as he connects the sword and prepares everything to light the portal, Catra and Adora are slowly incorporated while the other princesses come gasping with exhaustion, there is a silence as they prepare to attack and stop Hordak, they manage to take him down but a little demon comes down from the ceiling and activates the portal before we can stop him


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All this narrated by Adora

I wake up a little confused in my Bright Moon room and look around without knowing very well what happened

My mind is very confused, I don’t understand what happened, I’m going to look for Bow and Glimmer 

Bow leaves the library loaded with books and other things as usual, gives me a friendly greeting and we walk to the room where he leaves the documents on a table 

As he talks about the documents I stare at him, I feel that his clothes are not normal and that you saw so daily, there is something strange in everything but I can not explain it

Glimmer shows up with a smile and starts talking to Bow about an adventure we had although I don’t remember her

I look around feeling that there is something wrong with all this, a little flash of Bow with other clothes appears in my head, there are several meaningless images appearing in my mind 

-Are you okay? You look a little pale - says Bow looking at me with concern, I run to a window and the landscape is completely distorted 

-Don’t you see? - I ask and Bow and Glimmer look at me with remarkable confusion

-The landscape? We see it daily - answers Glimmer with simplicity, I turn my eyes to the window noticing that everything is normal

-I feel that everything is wrong - I complain putting a hand in my face, Bow and Glimmer just tell me that everything is perfect and that maybe I’m stressed out by the responsibility of being She-ra 

We walk by Bright Moon while they talk animated I try to concentrate and see more images, each makes me notice that everything here is really bad

I see everything crumble in the distance and at that moment an image of the portal comes to my mind

We have to go! Bright Moon is disappearing - I say immediately, Bow and Glimmer look at me with remarkable doubt - this is not real, it is because of the portal, we must go 

There is a silence and suddenly something is illuminated in their eyes and they look around noticing how everything disappears 

-And how are we supposed to fix it? - Bow asks with fear and I stay blank, I don’t know anything about how portals work

-Entrapta! - I say immediately and I pull them by the arm to start running towards Dryl, we struggle to escape the light that destroys everything in its path until, out of nowhere we are in another place, we do not brake in time and we end up hitting the wall 

-You should be more careful - I listen and I turn immediately while rubbing my forehead meeting with Catra, who has a mocking smile 

-Catra! - says Glimmer happily hugging her, Catra greets her with a loving smile before leaving a kiss on her forehead and I am slightly surprised, it is so strange to see them so affectionate but also very beautiful

-Where is Entrapta? We must talk to her to find a solution - I say and Catra looks at me with confusion a few seconds

-Ah! You mean the portal that is destroying reality - she mentions with total peace of mind while embracing Glimmer 

-Do you know? - I ask with remarkable surprise 

-Entrapta mentioned it 

At that moment Entrapta enters the room and his eyes shine upon seeing me

-You arrived! I have the solution - says excited and I release a sigh of relief at the news, Entrapta leads us to his laboratory 

-I was analyzing the situation and the functioning of the portal, your sword gives it the energy so if you can remove it we can close the portal - she says with a smile although the seconds it gets serious - but the problem is that whoever removes the sword will be caught between the realities - she says showing us an animation about it, we remain silent until our surroundings begin to crumble - luck - says Entrapta with a smile and in a blink the four of us are in front of the lighthouse of the first

-I know you can find a solution - says Glimmer smiling as he disappears beside Bow

-NO! - I scream but I can not do anything to avoid it, there is a silence while some tears come out of my eyes, I see Catra who looks at her hands remarkably shocked

-That hurt too much... 

-We must find the sword - I say cleaning my tears, Catra still nods somewhat shocked

-Can you think of any place we should go? - Question with doubt and I remain thoughtful

-Maybe where I found the sword for the first time - I say and Catra nods, we start to run through the forest until there is a big shock, we fall to the ground and when we rise we are in another place everything around us is white and above is the sword (not as high as in the original because otherwise the following would not make sense :v) 

-I guess I should take her out - I say feeling anxious, Catra looks at me seriously 

-There must be another solution - she says with remarkable frustration until her gaze turns to the whip hanging on her side - Entrapta showed us an animation of what would happen if you drew the sword being close, perhaps at a distance...

-Not sure - I say with notable doubt, Catra shrugs 

-We don’t lose anything trying

-If you get caught Glimmer will suffer, I will use the whip - I say for sure, Catra denies with the head, as we are somewhat far away I do not arrive in time to prevent Catra’s whip from getting tangled in the handle of the sword 

A gust of wind makes me retreat and stay in my place, Catra pulls hard trying to draw the sword

-Stop! - I scream but Catra only smiles half-way 

-If this idea fails and I end up trapped, tell Glimmer I’m really sorry - he says and pulls harder there’s a flash that forces me to close my eyes tightly and when I open them the sword descends, I don’t see Catra anywhere which causes a deep pain to appear in my chest

I become Shera willing to close the portal while I pray that Catra is not caught between realities and that she is on the other side of the portal

Upon leaving the first thing I do is destroy the portal, Hordak manages to escape while observing that almost all are in the same positions they had before the portal will be activated 

-I knew they could do it - says Glimmer happy to the side while I notice that Catra is in a different position, at the moment that the portal is activated was standing next to me and now is on the floor completely unconscious


	8. Chapter 8

They try to organize themselves but discover that the other princesses were released, a relief settles in my chest to know that they followed the plans perfectly 

I join the board where we propose possible places to find them but there is not much to contribute, we have "everything" under control 

At the end of the meeting Adora grabs my hand and takes me straight to the roof, I still feel some fear 

-It’s her, isn’t it? - question of nothingness once we are there, watched her with hesitation and she looks at me with sadness - she is your predestined partner right? - says and I open my eyes surprised keeping me quiet for a few seconds

-I do not know why you bring up that subject, we agreed that we would leave it aside - I say to the defensive crossing of arms 

-They could not have escaped without help and nor released the other princesses without indications, no one mentioned it or thought that the person in charge of that information is you - she says and I tense up remarkably without knowing how she will react - since when do you know it is her? 

-Since the day the bond appeared, I did not look for her but she did

-So it is true that it is something very strong and influential, you betrayed the Horde to help her and also you betrayed me, don’t think you will come out completely blameless - she says furiously and I simply resign myself knowing that she will give me up, We have a mini fight in which I overcome as always, gives me to Hordak who gives me a great punishment leaving me badly hurt before locking me in a cell 

It was something that was waiting for me, this plan was never thought to make me well, it was always thought that Glimmer was the one that went well, at least fulfilled that goal

Time passes and I feel more tired, I know that it is already night and I have very little left in this reality, it is very rare if it lasts more than one day in one, I close my eyes letting myself be overcome by sleep begging to wake up in my reality 

Something that doesn’t happen, I wake up when it’s dawning but I’m not in the cell or in my reality, I’m hugging Glimmer while we’re in his bed, a place I haven’t been before, my head feels confused so I stand looking at nothing waiting for the memories of this reality to arrive

Although it’s nice to know that in this Glimmer is not at risk, I don’t know how many I had to save her in different ways, I don’t really know how many realities I’ve been in, I just feel fucking exhausted 

Glimmer clings more to my still asleep and a smile crosses my lips until the memories arrive, contrary to the previous one, in this Adora convinced me to join the rebellion in Thaymor, although it took me a long time to gain the queen’s trust since I was not a princess like Adora, I started a very close friendship with Glimmer so we were not surprised to be soul mates, we started a relationship, we managed to defeat the Horde without there being gate activation, we are currently married

-Married?! - I exclaim with surprise and I immediately regret to notice that Glimmer is moving uncomfortable 

-What is it? Why did you scream ? - Sleepy question opening your eyes a bit

-Just gave me... a cramp? - I say without knowing what excuse to use, it’s not like I can tell her the real reason, Glimmer just nods and clings more to me back to sleep 

I decide to sleep without having many more options, it’s still too early to do something, for some reason I can not enter the memory of the wedding, a part of me is very curious about how Glimmer looked, let go a sigh, is something that has happened before, not being able to access some memories

This reality is very quiet, the horde has been completely defeated, everything is peace and quiet, something very rare but pleasant 

I spend most of the day alone in the company of Glimmer and sometimes with Bow and Adora, I find out that we are the Queens of Bright Moon as Glimmer’s parents decided to retire and leave us the post after our wedding 

This is by far one of the best realities I’ve ever been in, I really feel very happy around Glimmer, even though I avoid kissing her or something, I want it to be something new if it happens with my Glimmer

At night I avoid sleep as much as I can without knowing which reality will be next, I really want to go back to where I belong, the dream is unbearable at one point so I let myself go and close my eyes

I wake up hearing various sounds of machines around me, I feel a familiar warmth on my cheek as I open my eyes, I take a little while to focus on Glimmer, it looks similar to the previous reality, a sigh comes out of my lips

-Another reality - I murmur with a whimper and Glimmer denies with her head while tears accumulate in her eyes

-This is the right one - she says and I open my eyes a little more surprised

-You look different - I say with the voice too hoarse and she smiles 

You’ve been unconscious for 6 months what did you expect? 

-I already said, that I had been in too many realities - I say tired - it is a relief to return to the one I belong to - I say and with some difficulty I raise an arm to surround and attract her in a hug, she rests her head on my shoulder and the feeling is different from all the above, this is definitely my Glimmer


	9. Chapter 9

I have to endure the interrogations of Entrapta daily but I can not give her much information about all the realities in which I was, I do not remember most, only the last and the rarest from my point of view 

-So in some you were human? - Entrapta asks remarkably surprised and excited while I nod

-It was very strange and in those everything was very different, there was no magic in the least but if too much technology other than the one we have - I say something overwhelmed by the small memories that still remain in my mind

-Do you know how they were made? - she asks with remarkable interest and I deny with the head 

-They were sold, I think only a few groups of people knew how to make them exactly, I don’t know - I say simply, Entrapta makes me describe them and what functions they had, something a little difficult for me 

She looks very excited to try some, I watch her go to her lab while she talks to her recorder, I go out to the yard to get some fresh air, I’m still not allowed out of Bright Moon, it’s boring not being able to go to the battlefield but they still don’t think I’m fit to fight, something I don’t agree with

I stay enjoying the weather until the only person I can’t stand approaches 

-You should be in a cell and not free - I say with displeasure 

-Well, the guards are constantly watching me, even though they allow me to have my greenhouse - says Shadow Weaver with total peace of mind, I make a grimace lying on the grass without feeling like it - are you still not able to leave Bright Moon? 

-Queen Angella is very overprotective - I say giving a tired sigh

-You are not the type of person who follows orders 

-I don’t want to upset Glimmer

-You have become very soft 

-I could say the same for you 

There’s a silence before Shadow Weaver decides to leave me alone and leaves, I stare at the sky for who knows how long before Glimmer’s face appears in my field of vision

-I thought you were asleep - she says with a smile before sitting next to me 

-Well you were wrong - I say with a half-sided smile - will they let me out of the kingdom? 

-No 

-But I’m fine, it’s been a month since I woke up, I get bored being in Bright Moon all the time - I complain sitting down 

-I know but... I worry that they will hurt you - she says with some doubt and I loose a snort

And you think I don’t care about you in the same way? - I ask cross arms, Glimmer opens his mouth to refute but says nothing - I’ll be fine... 

-I’ll tell my mom to withdraw the order not to let you leave Bright Moon - she mutters without much desire, she smiled at him denying with her head before hugging her leaving a kiss on her forehead, she sighs before reciprocating my hug 

We stay like this until Queen Angella approaches, we separate and we see her curiously, she smiles at us before fixing her attention on Glimmer

-I need to talk to you about something important - she tells Glimmer so I leave them alone and I’ll look for Adora 

I get to her room and knock on the door, I go in once she gives me permission, she looks exhausted 

-Many responsibilities like She-ra? - I ask and Adora nods, I sit in windowsill watching her talk as she walks from one side to the other

-Apart from that the Horde makes very strong attacks, the period of peace they gave us while they were making the portal was also used to greatly improve their armament - he says with a sigh while sitting in one of the armchairs

-Well, I’ll see that, I convinced Glimmer to let me out of Bright Moon so I’ll most likely go with you to the battlefield now 

-That’s great, we really need more help - says Adora with a smile - by the way, I saw Entrapta very excited about making technology that she didn’t understand 

-Ah yes, I spoke a little about some realities and seemed very excited to try to make some gadgets that they had - he mentioned thoughtfully and I notice that the look of Adora shows a lot of curiosity

-I think I have been the only one who has not asked you about that subject, the truth is that I am very curious to know what happens in other realities 

-Well, I can not remember all but there were some in which I was human, it was very rare not to have my magicat characteristics 

-I don’t imagine you that way, like I’ve seen you like a magicat all my life, to think of a version of you as human is impossible for me - says Adora notably overwhelmed, I laugh

-It was very rare to lose my some skills, you have much disadvantage in the dark - I say and Adora laughs nodding 

-What did it feel like to stop having advantage in some situations? 

-Horrible - I say and we laugh 

-What other things did you see? - she asks with remarkable curiosity 

-Well, before returning I saw two realities that differed a lot - I say remembering the situation

-How? 

-Well... Many things changed only because of the decisions taken in the battle of Thaymor - I say and I notice that Adora thinks before knowing what I mean - in one you decided to continue with the Horde and we managed to conquer all Etheria but in another I went with you and well, although we struggled to defeat the Horde relatively quickly 

-Oh my, oh my... So we would have fulfilled our goal of conquering all of Etheria - she says thoughtfully and I remember when we used to talk about it in the fright zone

-Yes well, the princesses were at a great disadvantage for having She-ra against 

-I imagine, they were not united, my first mission was to make the rebellion return - she says shrugging his shoulders - but what did we do after conquering Etheria? 

-Keeping everything under control and a constant vigilance on the princesses, really everything became very boring 

-Well, I imagine that the two at one point became boring, we are accustomed to being in constant war, I do not imagine that we will do when everything ends

-We would find a way to get in trouble for that I’m sure - I say and Adora laughs, at that moment a very excited Glimmer appears making us a little scared 

-I can teleport without limitations - says happy taking arm, in a matter of seconds we appear in the crimson waste, we did not stay long before returning to Bright Moon 

-How is it possible? - question Adora while I try to recover from the sensation that leaves me the teleportations

-My mother decided it was good that it will form a direct connection with the runic stone of Bright Moon, said it would be better for me because I am on the battlefield, it was supposed to be something that would happen only at my coronation but it was necessary to do it now because of the constant attacks of the Horde, she will obviously remain the queen - says Glimmer very excited, we smiled at her before congratulating her on her connection to the runic stone, really will be of great help


End file.
